Naruto: Gadgeteer
by PerilousBog
Summary: Summary inside because I'm lazy lol.
1. Chapter 1: Something Extraordinary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or SAO: Fatal Bullet.**

 **Summary:** Minato botched the sealing and his son pays the price with a destroyed chakra network. What can Naruto do without the ability to mold chakra? "Who needs Jutsu when you have an intellect unrivaled?".

 **A/N:** Hello ladies and germs back with another story. My other stories are on the back burner at the moment as i've hit a writers block with them. I might even re-write them in the future due to them not being how i desired. Hopefully in the mean time this story can bring forth the excitement i know you all crave! This story Naruto can't MOLD chakra but he will be using his chakra itself as a basis for his gadgetry. Most of these you will recognize from Sao Fatal Bullet. If you haven't played the game i highly recommend it. Any enough of this extremely long authors note on with story!

X

Chapter 1: Something Extraordinary

X

Naruto sighed contently as he took a sip of his herbal tea. Setting his cup down and continuing on with his studies with more attention; until he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

He sighed in annoyance knowing exactly who it was. He got up, although regretting it since he was very comfortable he walked to the door looking through the peephole.

The person on the opposite side of the door was none other then Iruka Umino the academy teacher for ninjas. He opened the door staring into his former teacher coal eyes with annoyance clearly on his face. "What is it you need Umino-san?". The words yet simple but were said with a thick layer of ice in his tone chilling Iruka to his spine.

"I came by to tell you to not give up at the academy? Im sure you can at least be a taijutsu specialist or som-" he was cut off as the door closed in face. He sighed and walked away kind of expecting that reaction from the blonde.

 **Back With Naruto**

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose to stave away a migrane he could feel approaching. He sat back down in his comfy chair while continuing his research on his lastest invention. He still hadn't worked all the kinks out of yet, but it was going to be astounding. He would never give his inventions to the leaf so they could benefit since they have shinobi.

Why does Naruto have a grudge against shinobi you may ask? Well short and sweet with no dramatic flashback; Narutos chakra coils were destroyed due to a mistake the 4th Hokage made when he sealed the nine tails inside of his body. Slipping up a symbol because he twitched at the wrong time can cause untold concequinces when it comes to Sealing.

The seal was distorted and the death god forcefully shoved the nine tails into the seal whilst it being incomplete caused his chakra network to fry. The nine tails would never see the light of day of course due to the death god powered seal. That also meant Naruto can't mold any chakra or use the nine tails due to this incident.

If he was being honest he didn't really care all the much. Being a ninja wasn't worth much to him anyway. He saw how ninja acted. They were better then those who couldn't utilize or mold chakra, and made it a point to flaunt their abilities or rub it into civilians faces.

He would show them what for. For he was Naruto Uzumaki, Genius Inventor of Konoha with an IQ of 300. He was for all intents and purposes the smartest person in the world and would only continue to expand his already vast knowledge.

He turned his attention back to his project from his mini-rant. It was a firing mechanism for small pointed led shrapnal which he called a "Bullet". The firing mechanism was what he called a "Gun".

He loaded a bullet into the clip and re-checked the parts and pieces to make sure it was loading correctly. He cocked it back and forth a few times to empty the clip as to not pre-fire in his own home.

Now all he needed was a way to make it silenced. He knew the barrel tge bullet came out of was going to be loud. If he wanted to show these ninja he could be better then him he needed an advantage over them aside from smarts. It was time to go shopping once again for parts to the one place he was allowed to go. The Junk Yard.

He got up out of his chair making sure to hide his precious schematics for his inventions in a secret high tech safe he built not to long ago. He locked up his appartment and headed out to the yard.

 **The Junk Yard**

Naruto loved visiting this place. In a weird way it was serene to him. This is where he felt in his element. He had been pilfering through piles of junk here for years to make the few things he made. He even made a few atomatons that he could call to battle. Though they weren't all that strong considering the parts he had to build with, but they could each take out a chunin on there own.

He would in the near future make bigger and better mechs, but would always remember his first creations as they held sentimental value in his heart. He loved all of his creations. They were his family, his children.

He sifted through a few more piles getting what he needed for the piece he needed to create. Satisfied with his findings he left to head home to continue his project.

 **Naruto's Home**

Naruto arrived home and decided to cook some dinner. He made plain rice and dry chicken seeing as it was all he really had except for ramen. Ramen was good but he knew it did not have the nutrients his body need to grow and stay strong. He would have to go hunting and fishing tomorrow for more food to fill his pantry and freezer.

Eating his dinner while triple checking his schematics he twisted the piece at the end of the barrel until his was to his liking. He put a bullet in the clip of the gun, cocked it and aimed for the target about 50m away outside his window.

He shot the bullet and a sound was barely registered as the bulket travelled and smashed the apple on the rooftop of someones home splattering the fruit all over the tiled rooftop. He looked at his creation with smoke still coming out of the "Supresser" and smiled. This would do nicely.

 **Chapter 1 End.**

 **A/N:** Did you like it or hate it? let me know and please positive feedback let me know if i do something wrong but don't bash my stories i work hard on them. I will try and update as much as possible please be patient. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 of many.

There will be 1 i repeat 1, uno, One pairing only. Harems give me a headache and are comprised mostly of lemony fics. This will be a serious fic with a serious plot. If you want to wank off to some paragraph porn then please don't stick around here. Pairings up to you guys and gals but no girls from Konoha as i feel it would interfere with Narutos character a bit. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Sky's The Limit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Sao Fatal Bullet.

 **ShadowKing421: Well This story in general has nothing to do with the Anime Sao. It will be crossed over with Sao: Fatal Bullet which is a video game. I know the crossover in the title is confusing, but its all it has for Sao. I even checked the games and not a single category. Something they should add in my opinion.**

 **zeek17: Lol**

 **Guest: I will consider it. This story is still fresh and can be shaped into however i see fit. I will strongly consider Kureha as a pairing because i feel like she has alot of potential.**

 **A/N: I can not stress how much i dislike writing harems. I have no qualms with harem fics unless they're clichès. I don't want to ruin the plot and adventerous setting with a harem and all of harem pairings back story. It takes away from all the action and drama i plan to add into this fic.**

 **Also someone brought something to my attention. (Sorry if i forgot your username) They had said that they DON'T want Naruto to steal Kiritos girl(s) and i agree. Most of Kirito's female friends are pretty much in love with him so i won't break from that. Since im using the Fatal bullet video game as the crossover it will give me more options to choose from. Anyway since that is all settled i bring you chapter 2 of The Gadgeteer. Enjoy!**

 **X**

 **Chapter 2:** **Sky's The Limit**

 **X**

 _Naruto was looking down at what could be called his ultimate achievement. He had gone beyond anyone's expectations to design and create this beautiful machine._ _Looking down at the holographic screen in front of his body he tinkered with its settings to his liking. He played around with the I.D Card making his own I.D for fun filling out personal information and putting his favorite qoutes on the back side of it._ _He then noticed one of his prototype teleporters had malfunctioned and was going haywire. He tried to fix it until - (BOOM!)_

Naruto was shocked awake by the "Explosion". Noticing nothing was on fire or blown apart he relaxed back down on his bed. He always had nightmares ever since he designed a teleporter. Now he was even more paranoid. The dream was a message that he shouldn't take chances until he's 100% sure it's going to work.

He trudged out of bed to fix some hot tea to calm his raging nerves. That dream had felt to real. Maybe it was a premonition. He shook his head slightly as if to stave away his paranoic thoughts. It would do him no good to think on something that has yet to happen.

After finishing his tea he got dressed in a black microfiber hoodie that was laced with the strongest materials he could find/buy. Pants made out of the same materials for comfort and durability. He never understood why people have pockets when they could just seal things on their own bodies.

His shoes were made of a flexable type of metal that was comfortable but strong. He also never understood why they wore open-toed sandles either. What if they stubbed their toes? If they were tree hopping and a loose piece of wood got caught in there feet? It's because of these reasons he did not wear sandles.

He also took to wearing black opera gloves with a studded strap wrapped around both of them. It wasn't really practical, but it looked cool with his outfit. (Menma's Gloves)

He still never understood why he still attended the academy to be honest. He couldn't mold chakra for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. He would never become a ninja for his disability to mold chakra.

Even If he were to become a Taijutsu specialist he would have to be taken in by a Jonin who specialized in Taijutsu. The only one was Maito Gai, and he last time he checked already had an apprentice and a genin team. So that was a no go. Plus he never really like up-front fighting anyway.

He arrived at the academy after he de-railed his train of thought. Walking through the doors of the old building he made his way into his homeroom. He made sure to take his time getting there seeing as he was in no rush to listen to Iruka's lectures or his voice in general.

He made it there in about 5 minutes. He opened the door and saw everyones attention on him. He didn't knock because he didn't really care if he interupted there "Studies".

"Ah, Naruto you're late, but i suppose im glad you're late as opposed to not showing up." Iruka said with a little happiness and a little annoyance.

"So _sorry_ to interupt you Umino-san. I just figured i'd sleep in if it was all the same with you." Naruto said in a bored tone with slight sarcasm that made Iruka flare his nostrils in frustration.

"Just take a seat. Please." Iruka said as he released a breath of frustration. He truly didn't like it when Naruto was so cold to him. At least he knew Naruto was like that to everyone, and not just him.

"Alright class today we will be covering the 2nd shinobi world war. Who can tell me-" Naruto tuned him out for the rest of the day as he started drawing his sketch book for new ideas. This went on all day until it was time to head home.

 **Naruto's Home**

Naruto walked through the door set his stuff down and closed it. After sighing in relief that the day at the academy was over he went to his desk, and started brainstorming. He wanted to work more on his gun, but he ran out of parts to tinker with. He wanted to create the teleporter he kept having dreams/nightmares about.

The idea of dimension hopping was far more exciting then listening to Irukas lectures any longer. Sure he had a few people that would miss him Teuchi and Ayame, but he knew they would be happy to see him happy elsewhere.

Nodding his head he began to work on the basic steps of his carefully drawn out diagram. For this to work he would need all sorts of high end materials that could possibly be found in the village. He remembered seeing or hearing of some parts in the Torture and Interrigation Department. The Barrier Division, and The Anbu Headquarters.

All of these places would be near impossible to break into. He knew he would need to set everything up to make this work perfectly. He needed to start scouting the places and getting every bit of information he possibly could.

For He was about to pull the Heist of the Century.

 **Chapter 2: End**.

 **A/N:** **S** **orry the chapter was so short i try to write as long as possible, but it usually only ends up being like 1k or a bit more. I will try to either write longer chapters or update more frequently. Anyways Hope you enjoyed the Chapter Until next time!**

 **Chapter 3: The Scout and The Heist.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Scout and The Heist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Sao: Fatal Bullet.

 **Kagidomaru:** I will try but no promises. I know the grammar is bad it's because there's no auto correct anymore for mobile. Sorry if my mistakes have made you want to turn away from this story.

 **Chaotic Deathmen:** Thank you for your kind words. The positivity makes me want to improve and continue this story. Also thanks for enjoying this story!

 **X**

 **Chapter 3:** The Scout and The Heist

 **X**

Naruto stood looking at the white board with multiple photos and diagrams on it. The first one was the easiest of them all to figure out. The Barrier Division building would be the first place he took what he needed.

The layout was simple: The guards consisting of Jonin and Chunin patrolled around outside at specific locations and patterns. The inside was where it would be tricky getting into.

The inside was layered with all sorts of security seals ranging from paralysis seals to chakra syphoning ones. It would be very difficult to bypass all of this.

Naruto mulled over all of his options, trying to imagine all the possible scenarios of success or failure. If he succeeded he would have one of the parts he needed to build his teleporter. If he failed... He didn't want to think about it.

Nodding his head in determination he wouldn't let this stop him. He grabbed all of his gear to prepare for one of his many heists.

He had an all black one piece spandex suit, a sturdy pair of socks with soft rubber bottoms for silence, he had a black full head mask with a slit for his eyes.

He wasn't taking any chances so he grabbed a few tools he would need for the job, and an electric baton of his own creation for incapacitation should he need to.

Nodding to himself he left his home after hiding all of his evidence should someone sneak into his home. He made his way through the dark alleys to reach his destination.

After about 10 minutes of sneaking around the village he found the building. It wasn't as grand as the hokage tower, but it wasn't small neither. It was placed in the center of the village so the barrier could spread out evenly over the village.

He stopped at the end of the building near the alley, peeking his head out looking for any patrolling ninja. Seeing the coast was clear he made his way deep into the building.

He disabled the security seal on the door and entered the building. Gently closing the door behind him with not a sound to be heard he made his way towards the barrier room.

He had to be careful not to touch certain walls or parts of the floor that had the seals on them. One of the reasons why he was glad he paid attention on the field trip here from the academy.

He saw the door bigger then the others which was the barrier room. Not wasting a moment he began to take out his tools to disable this certain seal. The seal was a blood seal for only the barrier team or hokages blood only. He managed to get some blood from the hokage as it was coming out of his nose when he was reading his perverted novel.

Taking out his tool he strapped it to the door and spread pressed the button and the blood was pushed into the seal array causing it to glow blue, and the door to unlock with a quiet click.

Opening the door he saw the part he needed. The sealing module that spread the barrier throughout the village was the part he needed. The part was nothing special; only the sealing matrix was created by Mito Uzumaki. She was known for giving her seals multiple purposes. It could power anything, even his teleporter.

Not wasting anytime he carefully began to remove the power matrix from its confines. He had to disable the seals around the case which were easy enough, then came the hard part. Removing the power matrix itself could do 1 of 2 things.

1: It could possibly explode and kill himself and everyone in the village.

2: It would come out without much difficulty and not harm him or anyone else.

He closed his eyes taking a few calming breathes. He opened his eyes and took it out. Closing his eyes thinking he might have caused a catastrophe. he opened them seeing he was fine, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Quickly replaced the matrix with a fake one as to not give any suspicions of a robbery. Packing his things he left the building.

Now it was time for the next part at the T and I Department. The second hardest place since it has information of all prisoners and their respective villages. It also has more guards protecting what was inside.

Fortunately he wasn't in need of information. He was after the part that powered the Yamanaka mind walk confinement sphere. It's special properties were that it can hold anything down; even a small tear in reality.

Gliding down the dark halls of T and I with grace that no child should have; he made it to the main interrogation room where he saw the sphere. It was a metal sphere with half of it above ground while the rest was below. His prize was on the lower half of the sphere.

Taking out his hyper cutter he bagan to cut through the metal. (Note: For this story a hyper cutter will be a small lazer used for cutting through just about all kinds of metal). He finally got to the bottom of the sphere and found the module. It was a round metal orb filled with nature energy from Mt Myaboku and seals from Inoichis father, who was very good friends with Jiraiya, the Toad Sage.

Sealing the orb in his bag he began to make his way out. Only to be stopped by 2 Jonin. Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino, and they were not very happy if the frowns, and killing intent were anything to go by.

"Well well it seems we have a nightly visitor. You come to talk to Anko-chan?" Anko said with a sadistic smirk on her face. Naruto cursed his luck at running into these two. He pulled out his baton and a couple of oval containers and readied himself.

"Ah i love it when they put up a fight. It's much more fun to break the feisty ones." Anko said smiling viciously as she prepared to pound the intruder.

Without any hesitation Naruto threw the oval containers in the center of himself and the two Jonin. At first nothing happened until the hallway was filled with a thick smoke mixed with a sleeping odor that easily did its job. To make sure they were down, and out he tased them a few times with his baton before nodding, and heading off.

Normally the logical solution would be to kill those two Jonin, but if his teleporter worked he shouldn't have to worry about them.

Now he was heading for his final place of robbery. The Hokage Tower. The Hokage Tower was the iconic structure of the village leader. If you were to look for the Hokage you would find him there. It's only half as iconic as the Hokage Monument. Where all the Hokage's faces are carved into the mountain for all the villagers to admire or remember as heroes.

The Hokage Tower was easy to break into. At least at night it was. He needed but one simple thing from here. The Third Hokages Scrying Orb. It would give his teleporter the ability to see all the dimensions with the other two parts working together to power, and enhance its abilities.

Seeing the orb on the shelf he snatched it, and quickly left to his home through many back roads to throw off any tail he might've had.

 **Naruto's Room**

He carefully placed all of his findings in a hiding hole in his room. He locked the safe with multiple codes and seals. He would begin to work on his teleporter tomorrow.

After getting dressed in his pajamas he laid down and went to sleep after burning his heist outfit. He began dreaming of the endless worlds he would visit and learn from. If only he knew...

 **Chapter 3: End**

 **A/N:** Sorry it was another short chapter. 1k is about my limit for chapters. I did try though but i couldn't addanything else without not making sense or being to boring to read or write. Hope you guys enjoyed it though Chapter 4 is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Assembly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Sao: Fatal Bullet.

 **X**

 **Chapter 4:** The Assembly

 **X**

Naruto was thankful for his heisting. last night. Although he ran into complications, he dealt with it accordingly.

He never expected to get caught, but he never ruled it out either. Even though he was good at sneaking around it would've been a matter of time.

Now we find Naruto assembling his teleporter. He couldn't wait to test it out. All the new worlds yet to be explored truly excited him. To see things no one else in this world would ever see. He or his inventions would never be used to better this village.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he installed the power matrix into position at the bottom of the platform. Nodding his head in approval he took a small break.

He was truly tired of this village. People mocked his for one thing or another. Either being a "Demon" or a "Lunatic". He truly hoped that when his teleporter worked; that he would never have to see these people again.

He took a bite from his breakfast, and savored every bite of it until it was time to get back to work. He decided to skip the academy today seeing as no one but the Hokage, and Iruka truly cared where he was or what he was doing.

Putting his plate in the sink he got back to work. Now it was time to install the Confinement Sphere. He gently placed the sphere down in the bottom of the platform in the middle section. After he finished placing the sphere down he began to hook up all the wires and circuits to the sphere. After doing that he placed the cover back on top of the platform.

Naruto was so close. He had one more part to install. The Scrying Orb he got from the Hokages office. It would go at the very top of the teleporter to power the visual target of his destination. He placed the orb on top of the machine, after hearing it *click* into place he got back down and started it up.

It took a few seconds to power up, and when it did it was beautiful. Glowing blue rings of light that made the machine look like a gift from heaven humming a beautiful tune. He grabbed all his things including all his ninja tools that he could experiment with later. Taking a deep breathe he selected his destination and stepped into the teleporter.

Naruto started glowing until he disappeared into glitchy particles. After he was gone the room was silent. Until the machine started to go off. It was glowing an angry red and started shrieking as lightning erupted from ever part of the machine.

 **Outside Naruto's Home**

Iruka was very irritated with one Naruto Uzumaki. The boy had decided to skip graduation day of all days. Didn't he want to be a Ninja? To protect his friends, and his home?

Iruka was thinking of an appropriate punishment for the boy. Maybe scrubbing toilets? cleaning the -*BOOM!*. Iruka was cut off when an explosion erupted from Narutos whole appartment building. The whole building was destroyed with some neighboring building taking damage as well. What was left of the place was on fire.

Iruka couldn't believe what just happened. His student Naruto Uzumaki had most likely died in that explosion. Not even he or the Hokage could survive unscathed. He could only drop to his knees in despair as he cried his eyes out. "I'm sorry Naruto." He said sadly as he wept.

The Hokage also wept and begged forgiveness from the Fourth Hokages portrait. "Minato, Forgive me i failed your son."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto looked around in wonder of this place. Everything was so futuristic. He was cut out from his thoughts by a girls voice.

"Hey are you new here?" The Girl asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah i'm new here." Naruto responded to the Girl.

The Girl in question had hot pink hair, blue eyes like his own and fair skin. She wore a pink and white combat jacket and skirt, with black and pink mismatched stockings with a pair of combat boots which were also white and pink.

"My names Kureha, and welcome to The SBC Glocken." Kureha said to Naruto.

"My names Naruto, and thank you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Come on, let me show you around." She said as she grabbed his hand and showed him all there was to The SBC Glocken. There was Weapon Shops, Material Shops, Restaurants, and Homes inside the Glocken. It was a really nice place considering it looking really industrial.

The only Thoughts on Naruto's mind was 'I'm going to really love it here'.

 **Chapter 4 End**

A/N: Sorry it was a bit shorter then the others. I've been busy alot here lately, but i'm doing my best to bring more chapters soon. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it and i will see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Sao: Fatal Bullet.

 **A/N:** For those of you who're wondering "Will you alternate between the Naruto-verse and the Fatal Bullet one". The answer is no, because the Naruto-verse will play no significant part in this story. So please do not expect characters from Narutos world to start popping up. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **X**

 **Chapter 5:** Settling In

 **X**

Naruto was walking through the SBC Glocken with Kureha leading him around, and showing him all there was to offer. The gun shops had all sorts of good starter weapons, gadgets, and clothing. This place was paradise for our young blonde.

"Hey! Naruto didn't you hear me?" Kureha asked, and breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent response.

"Ugh. I said let's get you some new clothes, and a weapon or two. Then i can tell the basics before the tournament starts." Kureha said, a little annoyed that the blonde was ignoring her.

"Oh uh yeah. What's this tournament about anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well there's suppose to be this "Super-Rare" Item in this dungeon, and all the players are going crazy, trying to get to it first." Kureha said with a little excitement.

"Oh i see. Any idea what this item could be?" Naruto asked, as he walked into the shop with Kureha.

Kureha shook her head. "No. No one knows what it is, just that it's super rare." She replied purchasing His clothes, and 2 weapons.

Naruto nodded as he put on his clothes. It was nothing fancy, just a plain black shirt with a little white armor plating, and black pants with white shin and knew guards, Black boots with white straps, and white fingerless gloves. All in all a very practical outfit for a beginner.

His weapons consisted of 2 OPT Pistols known as Procyons. They were of common rarity, but good starter weapons.

"All right now that you're all set let's get into this tournament!" Kureha said excitedly.

Naruto nodded as he followed her into the teleporter.

 **X LineBreak X**

Naruto and Kureha found themselves in the dungeon where the tournament was taking place.

"Alright while we try and find this rare item, i'm going to be teaching you the basics. First open up your "Menu" and select "Equipment", once you've done that, equip your weapons in "Slot 1" and "Slot 2".

Naruto did as instructed, and his gun appeared in his hand. The other gun was in his inventory.

"Good, now i want you to go up to that platform to sort of get used to the movements and all." Kureha explained as Naruto did what he was told.

"Good you made it up here. Now we move on to the next room. Be careful though; there's some enemies, they will be good practice to try your weapons out on." Kureha said as she and Naruto move on.

Kureha was right, There were some enemies in here. 5, Lvl 1 Assault Rifle Automatons. Naruto took aim at each of there heads and fired. Each shot hit there mark if only barely.

"Nice job! Though your aim could use some work. But you got them, and that's all that matters." Kureha praised the blonde.

"Yeah, thanks Kureha." Naruto said appreciatively.

Kureha nodded as they moved on. The next room had three other players in it. Each were about Lvl 3 a piece. Naruto tried to hit them the best he could, but he took some heavy damage after taking out the last player.

"Don't be so reckless, i'm here to help you, you know?" Kureha scolded him lightly after patching up his wounds.

"Yeah, sorry." Naruto apologized. He still didn't understand everything yet, and trying to learn while fighting isn't something he was good at yet.

"It's fine, just don't do it again. Teammates are here for a reason Naruto." Kureha said as she and Naruto went down the hallway.

They saw a tall guy with brown hair, an angular face and amber eyes looking at them curiously.

"So you're here for the tournament as well?" The guy asked them.

"Yeah. Wait...You're Itsuki, one of GGO'S Top players!" Kureha said in shock.

"Yeah, that's me, but i'm curious as to what you two are doing here? Perhaps looking for the rare item?" Itsuki inquired.

"Oh uh Yeah! We're looking for the rare item, and i was showing my friend Naruto the ropes." Kureha responded.

Itsuki nodded. "Very well, i'll leave you both to it. It was nice meeting you Kureha, Naruto." Itsuki said with a smile as he left the dungeon.

"What a pleasant guy." Naruto said to his companion. He figured with a guy being one of the best he would be conceded and rude.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry and find that rare item!" Kureha exclaimed as she ran into next room. Naruto sighed and followed her.

The next room had an Arachner(Sp?) in it. It was a four legged drone reminiscent of a spider. It's level was 5 and took both Kureha, and Naruto to take it down since it was to strong for Naruto alone.

"Man that thing was tough." Naruto said as he panted lightly. Kureha nodded slightly.

They reached the end of dungeon where the rare item was said to be located. There was a split in the hallway causing Naruto to go one way, and Kureha the other.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto reached a room that had a pod in the center. He slowly walked up to the pod and pressed the button. Unaware he was being watched.

 **Chapter 5 End.**

 **A/N:** Sorry i left off with a cliffy, but i have my reasons. Mainly the gender for Naruto's Arfa-sys. Please note if it is female there will be no harem. Maybe a father-daughter bond since the mind of the Arfa-sys is programmed to be infantile. If it's male same thing only a father-son bond. You guys get to vote on the gender! Hooray! Until next time!


End file.
